Are We There Yet?
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: Time allowed Weiss to understand the enigma that was Yang Xiao Long, with that time learning the blondes strengths and flaws. Speaking of flaws..."Are we there yet?"…..the blonde easily got bored. Weiss sighed closing her eyes, hands massaging her temples. It was going to be a long flight. Funny thought I had, hope you enjoy. Feedback appreciated.


Weiss was normally a calm and collected person under pressure. She could slay grimm with ease, manage her SDC work flawlessly, and succeed in staying sane when Ruby was on a cookie induced sugar high. Blake was the other civil half of the team that Weiss often found herself gravitating towards when the two sisters were off by themselves. However, individually, the white haired girl had some difficulty when it came to a particular 5'9', hot headed, pun using blonde.

In simpler terms, Yang.

Now it's not that she didn't like Yang, Weiss loved her teammate and friend dearly, almost like another sister. The blonde had a caring heart and when the occasion arose, Yang was best to talk to when Weiss had an issue with SDC. The blonde huntress was also protective of her teammates, even taking hits meant for them. Time allowed Weiss to understand the enigma that was Yang Xiao Long, with that time learning the blondes strengths and flaws. Speaking of flaws….

"Are we there yet?"

…..the blonde easily got bored.

Weiss sighed closing her eyes, hands massaging her temples, "Yang, I told you it will be about fifteen more minutes before we arrive." She spoke deliberately as she heard a huff of annoyance next to her.

"You said that ten minutes ago already." Yang pouted with a frown, crossing her arms, slouching in her seat on the airship.

Twenty-four years old and she still acts like a child, Weiss thought. She placed her hand on her friends' thigh giving it a soft pat of encouragement.

"Well I promise, this time we are almost there." Weiss said with a smile, Yang grumbled something about her bike being faster than an airship causing the heiress to laugh.

The two were on their way home from completing a mission, a town outside of Vale requested two hunters/huntresses to eliminate grimm in the surrounding area. Team RWBY graduated Beacon Academy with flying colors, earning several honors for their class. Wanting to stay has a team, the girls bought a house in the Residential District part of Vale. With being licensed huntress's, the house payments were easily made early on.

Yang and Weiss took the mission because Ruby was busy visiting with team JNPR and Blake was at home maintaining SDC documents for Weiss and going over faunus legislature for her father. Now Ruby should be back from her visit and Blake should be almost finished with her work, both huntresses said they would meet the "freezerburn" duo at the airstrip.

Yang brought her hands up to her face covering her eyes and let out a groan of boredom. Weiss knew the blonde wanted to get home to see her sister and girlfriend, they'd been gone for two days. Two days to Yang felt like _two weeks_.

"This pilot is intentionally flying slow to aggravate me!" the blonde said heatedly. Weiss closed her eyes taking a deep breath. How Blake manages Yang so effortlessly, Weiss will never know.

"Yang, you know as well as I do, that it takes forty-five minutes to get back to Vale from where we were. It was on the mission report. We're already thirty minutes in." Weiss encouraged as she looked at the blonde.

Yang grumbled her displeasure as she fiddled with Ember Celica, shifting the locking mechanism with a loud click each time.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Slide, click.

Weiss felt her eye begin to twitch irritably, "Yang! Please!" she scolded bringing her hands up to grab the blondes, keeping them from triggering the mechanism again. Yang had the decency to look apologetic and mumble a "Sorry." Weiss sighed deeply, as she shuffled in her seat.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A brief pause.

"Now?"

Weiss covered her face, "No."

A minute past.

"How bout now?"

"No."

Two minutes past.

"Now?"

"Not yet."

Three minutes passed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we are not!"

Four minutes passed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really!?"

"No!"

Weiss rubbed her temples as Yang pouted.

"Yang, for five minutes could you please find something to do?" Weiss pleaded as the blonde looked at her with a guilty expression.

The white haired girl let out a deep breath closing her eyes trying to keep her irritation in check. Yang looked around the airship, nothing really caught her eye. Looking out the windows didn't grab her attention either. The blonde let out a sigh.

Yang tried thinking of something to do. Something came to mind. She smiled slightly as she licked her lips, then let out a soft pop noise.

Weiss winced slightly. Another soft pop noise sounded throughout the airship.

Pop.

A pause.

Pop.

"Ugh, Yang please." Weiss groaned out a plea, her blue eyes narrowed at the blonde.

Yang shrugged her shoulders slightly, keeping her mouth shut.

A moment of silence.

A pop noise echoed next to Weiss.

"Argh! Are we there yet!?" Weiss yelled loudly to the pilot.

The man up at the controls gave an affirmative, "Yes Ms. Schnee, we will be landing in one moment."

"Finally!" Yang voiced happily as she looked out the window. She could already see the airstrip where they would be landing.

Weiss thanked the gods as she heard a ping from her scroll indicating a message. Checking her scroll, she noted that it was from Ruby.

"Ruby says they are at the airstrip ready to pick us up." Weiss informed as she typed a reply. Yang immediately perked up as she leaned closer to the heiress.

"Home sweet home Weissicle!" Yang said happily as the airship landed, side doors opening.

Blake was standing behind Ruby, the young leader practically vibrating in excitement. The doors opened on the airship, Weiss and Yang walking out with their bags. Blake smiled as Ruby let out a shout of joy, rose petals in her wake as she made her way over to her sister and partner. Yang had a second to brace herself as Ruby tackled her in a hug, clinging to her. Weiss smiled at the sisters interaction as she noticed Blake calmly making her way over.

"She couldn't wait for you two to arrive. She kept asking me if the arrival time was right." Blake spoke as she gave the heiress a hug in greeting. Yang was squeezing her sister in joy, swinging her in circles. Ruby smiled and giggled in delight.

Weiss gave the faunus a lighthearted glare, "Yang was asking me every other minute, 'Are we there yet?'" she said as both women watched the sisters get reacquainted.

Yang placed Ruby's feet back on the ground, "Missed you little sis." She said softly, ruffling the short hair.

Ruby smiled swatting at the hand on her head, "Missed you too."

The leader shifted her attention from Yang to Weiss, causing the heiress to take a step back with the overeager women about to give the same treatment that Yang received.

Blake wisely stepped to the side to avoid the blur of rose petals, a squawk of alarm and giggles alerting her to Weiss's heartfelt welcome home. She then turned her attention to Yang, who was laughing at the red and white couple.

The faunus walked over and brought her partner into a hug, "Welcome back." She said as Yang happily returned the embrace, strong arms lifting her off the ground.

"Blakey! I missed you!" Yang teased giving the woman a gentle squeeze as she lowered her to the ground. Blake smiled as her feet returned to solid ground, leaning up slightly to give the blonde a sweet kiss.

Ruby engulfed Weiss in her own embrace, Weiss offered slight protest as she was airborne, "Ruby you dolt! Put me down." She scolded weakly. Ruby smiled and obeyed, giving the woman several speedy kisses all over her face, causing the heiress to blush vibrantly. Weiss gave the brunette a quick kiss to ease her liveliness.

The team got their things and walked away from the airstrip, making their way to their shared home. Once settled back in, Weiss laid herself out on the couch, finally relaxing into the soft cushions. Blake situated herself on her leather chair, legs comfortably tucked underneath herself, book in hand. Ruby and Yang were in the kitchen talking enthusiastically about the mission, as pots and pans were moved around, they were currently making dinner.

"I don't know how you do it Blake but next time, _you_ go with Yang." Weiss said somewhat tiredly.

Blake gave the heiress an understanding look, "Same goes for Ruby." She agreed.


End file.
